Una vez más
by Loti-miko
Summary: Final alternativo a la Carta Sellada. S/S Por más que Syaoran se había esforzado por llegar a la torre a tiempo, había sido demasiado tarde. La negra aura que se había comido a la ciudad y a todos sus habitantes ahora se encontraba alrededor de Sakura, envolviéndola completamente. La Nada necesitaba ese sentimiento para ser sellada, y Sakura también.
1. Chapter 1

**Una vez más**

Por más que Syaoran se había esforzado por llegar a la torre a tiempo, había sido demasiado tarde. La negra aura que se había comido a la ciudad y a todos sus habitantes ahora se encontraba alrededor de Sakura, envolviéndola completamente.

_No._

"¡Sakura!" Gritó Syaoran, que usando sus últimas energías subió las escaleras lo más rápido que podía. Tenía que llegar hasta ella, tenía que evitar que su sentimiento más preciado desapareciera. No podía terminar todo así.

"¡Syaoran!" Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vieron al castaño acercarse y sus manos golpearon la barrera que la cubría. Su Syaoran estaba allí, no había desaparecido. Eso solo significaba una cosa. Tenía que decírselo, antes de que todo acabara. "¡Syaoran, escucha! Desde que te fuiste solo he podido pensar que tenía que decirte lo que siento por ti" Su boca se movía por si misma, pues solo podía ver a su persona más preciada correr hacia ella y por un breve instante Sakura se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera esforzado más, si le hubiera confesado sus sentimientos antes, ¿sería más doloroso para ambos? Pero eso no importaba ya, antes de olvidarlo todo tenía que decírselo. Antes de olvidarlo… "¡Syaoran, yo te a– !"

Pero la luz negra absorbió el resto de sus palabras. Fue demasiado rápido, ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. La carta ya había hecho su trabajo, y Sakura fue liberada segundos después, sus ojos ligeramente desorbitados. '_La Nada' _descansaba sobre sus manos, y ambos jóvenes escucharon claramente las palabras "_lo siento tanto" _salir del pequeño pedazo de papel mágico.

_¿A qué se refería?_

_No, no. _No podía ser verdad.

Finalmente la alcanzó, no podía llegar completamente hasta ella, ya que las escaleras aún no aparecían entre ellos, pero estaban frente a frente, y Syaoran, que aún podía escuchar la frase incompleta de su confesión de amor, resistió las ganas de gritarle, preguntarle, si todavía lo amaba.

"Lo logramos" Dijo Sakura momentos después, aún sorprendida. Miró hacia la carta y después al enorme agujero que estaba detrás de ellos, poco a poco la luz regresaba a su ciudad y los efectos de la carta desaparecían. Entonces sonrió, una de esas sonrisas tan típicas de Sakura, y el corazón de Syaoran dio un vuelco, tal vez todo estaba bien, el sentimiento tenía que seguir allí. "¡Todo regresó a la normalidad! ¿Ya viste, Li? ¡Lo hicimos!"

Pero no era así. La carta había hecho su trabajo. Claro. Esta era magia poderosa.

Sakura no pareció notar la triste expresión del muchacho, demasiado feliz por el hecho de haber podido salvar a sus seres amados, sin embargo el cansancio pareció alcanzarla, porque unos momentos después tuvo que recargarse contra la pared. Esto pareció sacar a Syaoran del trance en el que se encontraba, porque rápidamente atravesó las recién aparecidas escaleras para llegar a su lado. Pese al terrible dolor que había aparecido en su pecho hizo lo posible por parecer normal. No quería alarmarla. "Sakura, ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estás herida?"

La joven iba a asentir, pero el escuchar a Li dirigirse a ella por su nombre la sobresaltó un poco. Lo miró con una ligera sorpresa mientras tomaba el brazo que le ofrecía el chino. Jamás en los dos años que llevaban de conocerse le había escuchado llamarle otra cosa que no fuera 'Kinomoto' o solo 'tu'. "Me llamaste por mi nombre"

No parecía enfadada. Y Syaoran, que pensaba que las cosas no podían ponerse peor, dejó escapar un suspiro de confusión. ¿También había olvidado eso? Entonces, ¿Qué más? ¿Recordaría todas las veces que se había quedado dormida en sus brazos cuando cambiaba las cartas? ¿O que el osito que estaba en su recamara lo había hecho él? ¿Y si olvidaba también que él la había consolado cuando Yukito la había rechazado? ¿Qué ella le hizo una hermosa bufanda cuando lo invitó al festival?

"¿Li? ¿Me escuchaste?"

No recordaba exactamente bien que había pasado después de eso. La realidad de que Sakura se había olvidado de su sentimiento especial, y de que los últimos meses que habían pasado antes de que regresara a Hong Kong se habían esfumado como humo cayó súbitamente sobre sus hombros como un enrome costal de cemento. La peor parte era que Sakura en verdad lo había amado, la confirmación era que lo llamara por su apellido y no por su nombre. Él era su sentimiento especial, y al final no pudo hacer nada para salvarla…. Para salvarlos a ambos.

Le respondió, algo acerca de regresar con los demás. Cuando Sakura estaba dispuesta a usar la carta Flote, Syaoran la detuvo. "Haz usado demasiada magia por hoy, yo lo haré".

La gentil caricia del dios del viento los envolvió a ambos. No se dirigieron palabra al bajar. Sakura demasiada confundida por el comportamiento de Li, y Syaoran simplemente perdido en sus pensamientos y en el encantamiento que conjuraba para llevarlos a ambos al suelo.

Una vez afuera las siluetas de Tomoyo y Meiling se hicieron visibles. Corrían lo más rápido posible para llegar a ambos, sus rostros de felicidad eran evidentes. Syaoran no pudo evitar preguntarse el por qué estaban tan felices, cuando la tragedia más grande les acababa de ocurrir.

"¡Sakura! ¡Gracias, gracias!" Repitió Tomoyo una y otra vez mientras abrazaba a su amiga. Meiling hacía lo propio con Syaoran, incluso le dio un enorme beso en la mejilla, pero el joven castaño no parecía estar entonado con la situación.

"Me alegra mucho que estén a salvo" Dijo Sakura, que también abrazó a Meiling. "Por un momento pensé que estábamos perdidos, no tenía idea que como capturar la carta, mis ataques no hacían nada." Ambas la escucharon con impecable atención, deseosas de saber cómo había terminado todo. "Entonces Li la atacó con su trueno, y eso hizo– "

"Disculpa, Sakura, ¿Cómo?" Preguntó Tomoyo repentinamente, sin poder contenerse la pregunta. Su mirada delataba gran confusión. ¿Había oído bien?

"Que Li corrió a atacarla, fue impresionante y estaba funcionando, pero– "

"¿Li?" Interrumpió nuevamente Meiling, mirando de reojo a Syaoran. ¿Desde cuándo Kinomoto le decía Li a su primo? ¿Habían tenido una pelea? No parecía un motivo lo suficientemente grande como para regresar a los apellidos. "¿Pasó algo?"

"¿Estas bien, Sakura?" Preguntó Tomoyo, tomando las manos de su amiga entre las suyas.

Detrás de Sakura, Syaoran empezó a negar con la cabeza. Ahora que lo recordaba, Sakura no había mencionado que Tomoyo o Meiling supieran del precio que se tenía que pagar para sellar la carta. Y la misma Card Captor lo había olvidado. Decirlo de repente, de la nada, a las tres jóvenes no era una opción.

Parecieron entender que Syaoran no quería que presionaran el asunto. Se miraron la una a la otra, pero ya era tarde, algo andaba mal y Sakura se había percatado.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?" Preguntó la joven, mirando a sus amigos. Todos se estaban comportando de una manera muy extraña. Incluso Li, que se había convertido en un buen amigo, estaba ido, algo muy inusual en él. No recibió respuesta, claro. Meiling no dejaba de mirar a su primo y Tomoyo, de la nada, empezó a quitarle el polvo acumulado por la batalla de su traje rosa, murmurando algo acerca de coser las mangas, que estaban ligeramente rasgadas. Súbitamente irritada tomó la mano de su amiga y la apartó con toda la delicadeza del mundo, pero el tono de su voz delató que se había molestado. "¿Hay algo que quieran decirme?"

Syaoran levantó la mirada, abrió sus labios, y entonces…

"¡Sakura!"

Por supuesto, tenían que interrumpir, y nada menos que su hermano Touya. Yukito iba con él, y entre sus brazos pudo ver que se encontraba Kero. Al parecer se encontraban bien, no pudo distinguir ninguna herida superficial, y eso la aliviaba mucho, pero no pudo evitar sentirse algo enojada por la llegada de ambos, ¿no podían haber llegado cinco minutos después?

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó Touya, inclinándose para observarla con atención. Sakura suspiró, ya había respondido a eso varias veces por el día de hoy. Pero se trataba de su hermano, y solo estaba inquieto por su bienestar. Dio una vuelta y extendió los brazos para complacerlo.

"Perfecta" Respondió con simpleza. "Gracias por preocuparte"

El universitario asintió, pero se le quedó viendo por unos momentos. Algo no cuadraba bien. Sin embargo no podía permitirse pensar en eso por mucho tiempo y tampoco podían hablar del tema con libertad. Era un acuerdo mutuo, y además que se selló sin mencionar ni una palabra entre ellos, Sakura sabía que Touya era consciente de las cartas y de sus guardianes, Kero y Yue, y él sabía que ella lo sabía, pero mientras nadie dijera nada no tenían por qué mentirse si algo extraño ocurría, ni tener que dar explicaciones embarazosas.

"Tenemos que ir a casa, pronto. Papá está preocupado, le dije que vendría a buscarte"

Era cierto. Los ciudadanos de Tomoeda habían regresado a la normalidad. No entendían porque se habían quedado toda la noche en el festival, pero tampoco lo cuestionaron. Un efecto secundario curioso y muy propio de la magia. Pero Fujitaka se había percatado de la ausencia de su hija y no había hechizo en el planeta que le quitara la preocupación.

"Pero, mis amigos…" Dijo Sakura, sin saber qué hacer. No podía solo irse y dejarlos allí, era mala educación. Además aún tenían mucho de que charlar.

Tomoyo dio un paso al frente. "Descuida Sakura, nosotros también tenemos que volver. Mi mamá seguramente nos está buscando en este instante." Tanto Meiling como Syaoran asintieron, y Touya notó lo extraño que se estaba comportando ese mocoso. No estaba pegado a su hermana, como era de costumbre antes de que regresara a su país, y tampoco le estaba lanzando miradas recelosas. Tal vez se había lastimado peleando con aquella cosa que había amenazado la ciudad, su ropa dejaba vez los cortes que se había hecho, pero no parecía ser un dolor físico. Decidió investigar más a fondo después, cuando todos estuvieran descansando en casa.

"Entonces te veré después" Contestó Sakura, su enojo se esfumó cuando abrazó a su amiga, no tenía caso molestarse cuando todos se encontraban bien y a salvo. Ya habría tiempo de hablar de una forma civilizada.

"Cuenta con ello" Respondió Tomoyo con una sonrisa. "Por favor llámame en cuanto llegues a tu casa, solo para asegurarme de que estás bien"

Sakura asintió y se despidió de Meiling. La joven china le dio una palmadita y le agradeció brevemente por haber regresado todo a la normalidad. Pero no se esperó el abrazo de Syaoran. Fue corto y muy delicado, pero un contacto que nunca antes habían tenido. El castaño la miró con cautela, como si buscase algo en sus ojos, pero pareció no encontrarlo. Dio media vuelta y antes de alcanzar a Meiling y a Tomoyo le dijo que descansara, incluso añadió un '_por favor' _y se fue.

"¿Puedo ir con ustedes?" Preguntó Yukito en silencio, observando la escena a una prudente distancia.

"Por supuesto" Respondió Touya, que también había visto el pequeño espectáculo. "¿Alguna razón en especial?"

Yuki rió un poco. "¿A parte de la situación mágica que acabamos de vivir?" Touya le lanzó una mirada cansada, pero graciosa. El sarcasmo no le quedaba bien a su conejo de la nieve. "No, en realidad mi otra identidad tiene mucho interés en hablar con el pequeño Kero"

Dicha bestia, que aún se encontraba en los brazos del adolescente, dejó de estar tieso. "Ay, para que me esfuerzo si estos dos ya saben de mí." Los jóvenes rieron un poco y emprendieron su camino a la casa. Detrás de ellos iba Sakura, su mirada fija en el suelo del parque de diversiones.

¿En verdad todo estaba bien?

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. UN FIC DE CCS. QUE CURIOSO. Jamás pensé que escribiría uno, pero aquí me tienen. Me gustó la idea de que Sakura olvidara el sentimiento especial en lugar de Syaoran. Tengo planeado mucho drama y romance para esta historia. BWAHAHAHA.**

**Claro que me encantaría saber que opinan de la historia, para ver si vale la pena continuarla o de plano desechar el proyecto.**

**En fin, ¿dudas? ¿sugerencias?**

**Gracias por leeeeeer! :DDDDDDDD**


	2. Dormir

Sakura esperó pacientemente a lado de Yukito a que su hermano buscara las llaves del coche de Fujitaka. El camino hasta allá había sido muy silencioso, las calles estaban vacías.

"Seguramente es el efecto de La Nada". Explicó Kero desde los brazos de su dueña. "Estuvieron todos en un abismo por varias horas, solo tienen que regresar a sus casas y empezar el día nuevamente. Verás que estarán bien." La hechicera asintió débilmente. Le creía a su guardián, pero no dejaba de ser ligeramente perturbador el saber qué minutos atrás todos habían muerto… por así decirlo. Afortunadamente las cosas habían salido muy bien. ¡Y pensar que ayer todo parecía perdido!

"Ah, aún no has visto la carta, ¿verdad Kero?" Preguntó Sakura, sacando el papel de la bolsa de su traje. "Todavía no le escribo mi nombre".

El pequeño león la tomó entre sus patas. Pese a ser una carta Sakura se veía triste y estaba ligeramente fría. No era algo preocupante, después de todo era una de las cartas más destructivas que Clow había creado. Pero entre más pronto tuviese el nombre de su dueña en ella mejor. "Tienes que hacerlo apenas lleguemos a la casa, ¿de cuerdo?"

"¿Piensan subir al auto?" Interrumpió Toya, que junto con Yukito ya estaba adentro. Sakura dio un saltito y subió rápidamente, disculpándose por tardarse. El cansancio se hizo presente apenas se sentó y la castaña aprovechó que iba sola en el asiento de atrás para acostarse. Después de todo se merecía un buen descanso.

"Tu casa no es por allá". Dijo Yukito desde el asiento del copiloto, señalaba la dirección correcta con el dedo, esperando que el coche diera la vuelta.

"Ya sé". Contestó Toya sin quitarle la vista al camino. Estaba demasiado serio para ser normal. "Vamos a ver a un doctor".

"¡¿Qué?!" Gritó Sakura, levantándose de un brinco. "¿Un doctor? Pero hermano, te dije que me sentía bien".

Toya pareció no escucharla ya que Yukito también intervino. "No quiero contrariarte Toya, pero dudo mucho que encontremos un consultorio abierto, después de todo lo que pasó".

Se hizo el silencio, no muy largo, pero sí algo incómodo. El universitario respiró hondo. "Sakura se ve extraña."

_¿Extraña?_

"¡Hoe! ¿Acaso tengo algo en mi cara?" Preguntó la joven, moviendo sus manos frenéticamente por su rostro en busca de cortes o moretones. No pareció encontrarlos, pero frunció el ceño y se quedó viendo a los dos hombres que estaban en los asientos de en frente. ¿Por qué todos le preguntaban si se encontraba bien? Claro, acababa pasar por un momento difícil, pero ya había terminado. Y no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba al peligro. Había salido más lastimada de su primer encuentro con Yue. Incluso pensar en esa noche aún era ligeramente doloroso. Los moretones en su espalda y brazos tardaron varias semanas en sanar. Esta vez casi no tenía rasguños. Tal vez solo estaban paranoicos.

_Mañana todo regresará a la normalidad._

"Descuida Sakura, yo te veo muy bien. Sí, cansada, pero me parece de lo más natural." Yukito le sonrió dulcemente, como siempre lo hacía cuando quería tranquilizarla. Funcionó. Después puso su mano en el hombro de Toya. "Anda, lo que Sakura necesita es dormir unas cuantas horas. No la prives más de su cama, ¿de acuerdo?"

Toya resopló indignado. Esa no era su intención, solo quería que asegurarse de que su hermana estuviera en perfectas condiciones. Además… sus ojos no eran los mismos. Seguían siendo grandes y brillantes, pero eran diferentes. No sabía cómo explicarlo. "Monstruo," Sakura lanzó un bufido, "Cuando lleguemos a la casa quiero que vayas directo a la cama."

No necesitaba decir más. La niña asintió y el coche cambió de dirección.

* * *

><p>Syaoran se sobaba suavemente la pierna, le dolía, pero no estaba completamente consiente del dolor. Meiling y Tomoyo estaban sentadas cada una a su lado, acababan de subirse al auto de una de las guardaespaldas de Sonomi y se dirigían a la casa de la mujer.<p>

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó Meiling una vez que se había asegurado de que la chofer no la escuchaba desde el otro lado del vidrio, "¿Qué ocurrió?"

Pero el joven no le respondió. No porque no quisiera, simplemente no sabía cómo iba a explicárselos. Ni siquiera él mismo lo entendía en su totalidad. Pero sus amigas esperaban ansiosas por su contestación. Además Tomoyo era como una hermana para Sakura, debería ser de las primeras en enterarse del problema, era lo más justo, y Meiling era… jamás pensó que lo diría después de todo el drama por el que pasaron unos meses antes, pero Meiling era su mejor amiga. Si iba a hablar con alguien de este tema era con ellas dos.

"¡Xiao Lang!" Le gritó Meiling nuevamente, incluso había usado la pronunciación china de su nombre, que raramente ocupaba cuando estaban en Japón.

"Lo olvidó." Respondió finalmente. "Nuestro sentimiento importante." Pasaron unos segundos en los cuales nadie dijo nada, esperando a que Syaoran dijera algo más.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó finalmente Tomoyo en un tono más calmado que el de Meiling. No había comprendido lo que decía.

"Antier por la tarde Sakura me dijo que existía un método para sellar la carta." Continuó Syaoran, su mirada fija en la alfombra del auto. "Hiragizawa se lo dijo por teléfono, se arreglaría todo si la transformaba a Carta Sakura. Pero para hacer eso ella tendría que sacrificar su sentimiento más importante."

Solo tardaron unos segundos en entender lo que Syaoran les había explicado. Tomoyo se llevó las manos a la boca y murmuró el nombre de su amiga mientras Meiling apretó los puños. ¿Era en serio? "Tiene que haber una forma de deshacer esto."

"Meiling tiene razón. Sakura jamás olvidaría lo que siente por ti así de fácil, Li." Intervino Tomoyo, pese a que quería sonar optimista su rostro delataba la preocupación que sentía. Ahora comprendía porque su amiga se había dirigido a Syaoran por apellido y por qué se había portado algo distante con él. Pero jamás se imaginó que la razón sería tan cruel. Después de que esperara tantos meses para volver a verlo….

"¡Esto no es justo! Después de todo lo que ha ocurrido no puede pasarnos esto ¡Es horrible!" Chilló Meiling. Sus mejillas estaban algo rojas y aún no dejaba de apretar los puños. "¿Por qué siempre ocurren cosas como esta? Esa Kinomoto siempre está metiéndose en problemas, todo el tiempo y ahora…" La joven china paró un momento y frunció el ceño, sus labios temblaban ligeramente. Cuando volteó a ver a sus acompañantes ambos se sorprendieron al ver que sus ojos estaban ligeramente húmedos, "…Sakura no se lo merecía."

Syaoran abrazó ligeramente a su prima, que nuevamente se encontraba refunfuñando para esconder sus lágrimas. No se imaginaba que le tuviera tanto aprecio a Sakura, pero se lo agradecía, sobretodo que estuviera a su lado en este momento difícil. Una gentil mano se posó en su hombro izquierdo y el castaño miró a Tomoyo.

"Claro que es injusto, pero al menos Sakura no sabe que perdió algo en primer lugar." Razonó la chica. "En cambio Li…"

Syaoran torció la boca y Meiling se soltó en lágrimas nuevamente. "¡Tenías que empeorarlo todo, Tomoyo! ¡Ay, Syaoran!"

Tardaron unos minutos en consolarla lo suficiente para que la japonesa pudiera continuar. "Lo que quería decir era que cuentas con todo mi apoyo, Li. Desde hoy hasta que regreses a Hong Kong te prometo que te ayudaré en todo lo necesites."

Claro que era un comentario que no esperaba de ella. Syaoran sabía que Tomoyo era una buena amiga, le hacía los trajes a Sakura y la grababa, también le ayudó a capturar algunas cartas y siempre estaba a su lado, sin embargo eso era hacia ella y nada más. Pero al parecer Daidouji era mucho más que eso.

"Gracias." Respondió Syaoran, una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en su rostro. En verdad lo apreciaba. La joven le regresó el gesto, y les indicó que bajaran del auto, ya habían llegado a su casa.

Lo primero que hizo el chino fue ir a la recamara que le habían asignado, que estaba en uno de los pisos más altos de la mansión de Tomoyo. Que… conveniente. Y con cada paso que daba por las escaleras más sueño le daba, se preguntó cómo no se había quedado dormido en el camino y sus pensamientos se dirigieron a Sakura, naturalmente. ¿También estaría cansada? Definitivamente ¿Estaría ya en casa descansando? Eso esperaba.

Finalmente llegó, no fue muy consiente de cómo lo hizo, pero al llegar a la cama ya no tenía la desgastada ropa que le había dado Daidouji. Las frías y suaves sabanas eran demasiado cómodas, y le dieron la bienvenida apenas las tocó. En su mano izquierda aún tenía fuertemente atrapado el gorro que hacía juego con el que tenía Sakura.

_¿Por qué?_

Meiling había dado en el blanco con esa pregunta. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Sakura, siempre tan amable y amistosa. Dispuesta a ayudar a todos y con un corazón de oro. No bastó con darle la tarea de capturar las peligrosas Cartas Clow, también le habían arrebatado lo más importante. Ni siquiera consideraron su opinión al respecto, solo le dijeron que era su obligación y dejaron que se sacrificara. No solo estaba devastado por lo que había pasado, también enojado. Enojado con Clow y con sí mismo.

_Si tan solo hubiera sido más rápido. Sin tan solo hubiera tenido más magia._

Pasaron los minutos, y Syaoran se quedó dormido.

* * *

><p>"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó Kero con cautela.<p>

Tanto él como Yue se encontraban en la habitación de su dueña. Pese a que el día estaba soleado, Sakura se encontraba descansado, había caído rendida en su cama y se había dormido sin siquiera quitarse la ropa que le había confeccionado Tomoyo. El Guardián de la Luna había entrado poco después para conservar con su hermano.

"Sí." Respondió el joven tranquilamente, su hermosa cabellera blanca resaltaba bajo los rayos que entraban por la ventana. "Nuestra ama ya no posee su sentimiento especial."

Kero tragó saliva y miró con tristeza a su amiga. En el fondo de su corazón había tenido la esperanza de que Sakura encontrara una solución a su problema. Esperaba que el destino no fuera tan cruel con ella… pero al parecer ni la misma Card Captor podía acabar con todos los trucos del mago Clow. "¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?"

Yue suspiró y contempló la pregunta por unos segundos. ¿Qué podía hacer una niña de 12 años contra una magia tan poderosa como la de su dueño anterior? Pese a que había demostrado ser digna de llevar las cartas y a sus guardianes, aún le faltaba mucho para poder alcanzar el nivel de Clow. Sin embargo, Sakura había demostrado que también podía hacer grandes cosas. Después de una larga pausa, finalmente respondió. "No lo sé." Kero asintió, resignado.

"Lo mejor será no decirle nada. La pobre de Sakura se torturaría si supiera la verdad." Comentó Kero, su mirada fija en la castaña.

"Estoy de acuerdo." Dijo Yue. "Pero nuestra decisión no es la única que debe tomarse en cuenta."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"El descendiente de Clow también tiene que darnos su opinión."

Claro. El mocoso. Agh, desde que había llegado no había causado más que problemas. Primero las cartas, ahora esto. Al final resultó ser un aliado para Sakura, y hasta la había ayudado en el duelo con Eriol, pero si no se hubiera presentado en primer lugar esto jamás hubiera pasado. "Ay, ese chiquillo… ¿de verdad tenemos que consultarlo con él?" Añadió esperanzado.

Yue torció la boca. "Fingiré que no escuché eso."

**Wooooot. Continuación, me apuré a escribirla porque me llegaron reviews muy bonitos y usualmente cuando leo reviews me dan ganas de escribir mas rápido, jaja. Se que los capítulos son cortos, pero así quiero que sean, tal vez uno o dos sean mas largos, pero por ahora seguirán así. **

**Ojalá les haya gustado, espero me dejen sus opiniones! Muchas gracias! **


End file.
